My Story
by PokefanCdood
Summary: I hope this gets animated and who ever does you can add any details you want, but make sure I have a slight tan please.


One fateful night I am in a laboratory inside a chamber wondering what happened to me. My parents run in crying telling the scientist to let me go. I go to the edge of the chamber, then the scientist said, "Any last words to your parents." I said, "Mom, Dad I love you." He pulled the lever and I cried putting my hand out to my parents. Then, a flash of light came in and everything went black.  
>I wake up in a hospital bed and sat there wondering where am I. A figure came in through the door. I rubbed my eyes to see better but it made it worse. The figure was visible when it was right next to me. It was a Chansey that came in to check up on me. Chansey said, "Chan..sey." I said, "What is a Chansey doing here?" I got up looking for the entrance, when I say Pokémon being brought to other rooms to see their trainers. When I make it to the entrance I see 4 people standing there staring at me. I asked, "Am I in the Pokémon world?" The woman to the right said, "yes you are, and are you okay?" I respond, "yes I'm fine and who are you?" The woman said, "I am Sabrina." There were 2 guys in the middle and I asked for their names. The one next to Sabrina said, "I'm Ash and this is my partner Pikachu." The boy next to Ash said, "my name is Clement." the last person next to Clement said, "I'm Bonnie and this is Dedenne." Dedenne said, "dedenne"<br>I told everyone my name and where I came from. They were shocked that I was from another barely understood me, but they noticed that my world didn't have Pokémon in it by the look on my face. "Can you take me to Lumiose City?" I asked. Ash said, "Yes we will take you there." I said, "Thank you Ash that is very kind of you."  
>"No problem Colin whatever you need," said Ash. We started our way to Lumiose City. We encountered many Pokémon on the way there. We saw a herd of Froakie and Skiddo going to the water for a swim and drink. We were 2 more days away from Lumiose City and was ready for me to leave Ash and his friends. We made it to Lumiose City and I met Professor Sycamore and got my first Pokémon. My first Pokémon was Fennekin and he was very kind and sweet. Me and Fennekin went to Johto and met Professor Elm and got a Cyndaquil as my next partner and started a journey in Johto with Cyndaquil and Fennekin. I caught more Pokémon a Umbreon, a Charmander, a Grovyle, and a Kadabra with my team.<br>I wake up everyday looking at my hand, which got whiter and larger looking like a Lugia hand. I could understand my Pokémon more and more everyday and wondered if it would stop happening, but it continued a slightly more a day. We made it to the Pokémon League in Johto, but the transformation into a Lugia got to the point where my neck grew longer and got disqualified for being a Pokémon. I went to the Whirlpool Islands to meet up with Lugia and released my Pokémon partners. I said, "Goodbye Delphox, Charizard, Sceptile, Umbreon Typlosion, and Alakazam I hope you have a nice life." They all said, "We will never leave no matter what you are!" I broke into tears hearing this. I couldn't think of what to say except.  
>"I will never forget you guys," I said. A few months later I fully transformed into a Lugia and my Pokémon stayed with me no matter what. I went through the path as the Lugia at the Whirlpool Island. The Lugia there taught me how to fly and swim underwater. After everything that happened to me all ended in me becoming a Lugia. I remember my family every single night and every full moon I go out to see the moon and remember the night that I was teleported to the Pokémon World and separated from my family. I spend my day's hunting for food for everyone in the cave we now live in. We all did a part in the cave and we all worked hard to live together in the cave.<br>We all told stories of our families and it all ended up with all of us being together. So I love my life after all the events that just happened and always remember my real family back on Earth. My story ends here with me and my Pokémon live together and ready as a Lugia forever. I wonder if I am able to see my parents again? I just will have to stick being a Lugia and happy I am for who I am.

Story by: ColinDood

Inspired by: My dreams

I never will forget my family no matter how old I get. Friends and family made me the way I am and I'm happy about it.


End file.
